Understanding a Madman
by Nate Winchester
Summary: Nate Rivers sits alone with a note book of destruction in the aftermath of his defeat of the murder kira. And he has a decision to make: should he or shouldn't he make the eye deal? ONE SHOT, IMPLIED PAST BBxNEAR


Disclaimer: I do ne own death note, nor do I own any of the characters...

Nate Rivers sat alone in a darkened room, the rest of the SPK were off clearing up loose ends at the defeat of Kira leaving their leader to protect the notebook which had caused so much destruction. Yes, he thought to himself, it was a fitting weapon; so simple, so innocent seeming yet secretly so deadly. "Hello." The voice was grainy and carried a strange accent and Near was in no way surprised at its presence. "Greetings indeed, shinigami." He replied, his voice no louder than a whisper. The shinigami laughed as he watched the boy study the note, "Are you not planning on destroying it?" He asked, eyes wandering to the fruit bowl placed on the table. "Yes, perhaps. I suppose that would be fitting…" Near showed the same amount of passion he gave to anything: none. "Or… you could use it?" Ryuk liked this boy he seemed… interesting. Almost as interesting as Light had been. "No, that is out of the question." Near sighed, still reading the notes and rules in the book. Ryuk had expected had expected as much, the boy was just like the L, he would not use the note for any reason. "I wonder, though," The child's eyes were piercing and for a moment Ryuk could understand how Jelous had been afraid of a human, "Could you explain the eyes to me?" Ryuk was shocked at the request, why would he wish to know such a thing if he had no plans of using the note? Regardless, he explained the eyes and the deals to the boy who listened, nodding, the whole time. "Is it… is it possible to be born with the eyes?"

Had Ryuk known what the boy was thinking of he may have answered differently. In truth, Near was thinking of the one person he had ever loved. Beyond Birthday. When he had first found out about the eyes, during his time investigating the Kira case, he had immediately related the powers to what B had described seeing the night they parted. Now, after having a shinigami explain the eyes in detail he had no doubt: Beyond Birthday had possessed the shinigami eyes. But Ryuk did not know so he answered truthfully "No, a person cannot be born with them. I suppose a shinigami could have dropped its eyes to earth for… amusement but I have not heard of such a thing happening…" Ryuk's attention moved back to the fruit bowl as he gave into temptation, grabbing an apple. "What is this treachery?" He demanded, spitting out the bite of wax apple he had just taken, and throwing the rest into a wall. "Halle thought they looked good…" Near replied, distracted by his thoughts.

"I would like to make the deal." Near told the shinigami having carefully considered for many minutes. "Really? Are you sure… it's half your remaining lifespan you know." Ryuk noted that fact that the boy only had fifteen years left as it was… barely worth the hassle of giving him the eyes. But he would do it. "Yes, I am aware. I would like to make the deal." Near replied, bored. "Okay then…" Ryuk smiled, making the deal.

Blinking Near looked around. The world didn't look very different but there were no people around so he wouldn't know. "You may take the notebook and go now shinigami." Near had no need for the notebook and he reasoned it would get rid of the shinigami quicker. He couldn't have Rester finding out about the deal he had made, he would only get mad. Near moved to the window and watched Ryuk fly away, smiling slightly in the shadows. He was pleased with his decision, it was good. Finally, he had unlocked the door to understanding his BB, even if it was in the wake of his love's death. Finally he could see the world right.

"Near?" Rester stood in the opened door, shocked to see the boy standing. It was definably unusual. "Hello, commander." He smiled, paying no attention to the innate chatter coming from Rester's mouth. Anthony Carter. That was his true name, previously he had paid no interest in learning the true names of his associates but it was somewhat interesting, he supposed. Rester- or Carter- was to die in thirty years. 72. A long and respectable life, Near supposed. Not that he could claim to know much about that. He was hungry to see more names and dates, then, he felt like it might bring him closer to B. "I am going out." Near interrupted whatever Rester was saying at that point. "Wh- what?" Rester's shock was reasonable, Near had never before shown an interest in going to… the outside place. "Do you want me to come with you?" He added, curious as to what Near was up to. "No, I can go alone." Near assumed that Rester would tail him no matter what he said but privacy would be at least slightly easier if he was not technically with Rester.

Outside his secluded room there were many names and numbers, interesting. Many were for a long time in the future- twenty, thirty, forty, fifty, sixty years or more- but some were dramatically closer. The closest he saw was for the next day and then he understood how B felt. He _knew_ that person was going to die and he could not stop it. They would have no idea- the person in question happened to be a woman in her twenties named Lyla Smith- that they were going to die but they would. It was, he supposed, sad. But not enough to drive a person mad, surely? He had only had the eyes for a day, he supposed, having the eyes your whole life had to have been harder. The thing that truly showed Near the pain the eyes could bring happened when he ran into Halle and Giovani on his way back. Halle Bollook and Stephen Loud. They were both set to die on the same day, five years from that date. Suddenly, Near didn't want the eyes anymore. He didn't want to know that they were going to die because, even though he was unlikely to admit such a thing, he liked Halle and Giovani. They were (mainly) trustable and they worked hard. And then he understood Beyond. Because it is always the good who die young, and B had spent his childhood surrounded by the good. And _that _is enough to drive a man mad.


End file.
